The one time that we were in love
by mistress-cadaver
Summary: Something happened that caused them to separate, and years after he found out something he knows he'd regret. ONE SHOT! Just give it a shot and R&R.


**Title: **The one time that we were in love

**Author:** Mistress-cadaver

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this; I don't have any money to pay the owners. And oh yeah, about the song, I just made that all up... I just had to make it by myself so I won't be sued.

_Ron's eyes danced with tears as his hands traveled her cheeks._

"_Don't you get it?! You are just a conquest!" She said coldly slapping his hands away from her red cheeks. "I only went out with you coz of a stupid bet, I only needed to finish that damn bet so I could make sure that you and your stupid friends see how far more superior we are! And now I'm going to marry the only man I loved and guess what, he's not you! I love Malfoy and can't you get that through your thick head?! I don't know how to make it simpler for you!"_

_Ron smiled hurt. "So that's what it is, then. I thought so, why didn't I see it? You slytherins are just the same, I thought I saw something in you… something different, but I was wrong."_

_"Well, everyone makes mistakes…" she sneered._

_Ron swallowed both his anger and tears, he knows that it's all over between them and that she will never come back to him. "Whatever Parkinson. I hope you're happy about what you've done."_

Pansy sighed as she put on her white wedding dress. It had been at least a year since she last saw Ron Weasley, and quite a long time since she last heard him say how much he loves her. She painfully smiled as her fingers ran across a silver neclace.

"Pansy..." a voice whispered on her ear. "How's my beautiful daughter?"

"Fine..." she trailed off. "Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

"You know you don't have to go through this if..."

"I already told you, I'm okay with the plan, I'm going through this and I'm happy."

**6-6-6**

_"Pansy... I need to talk to you." Ron roughly pulled her arm and led her to an empty room. "So this means nothing to you?" He said hardly kissing her and pulling her closer to him._

_He held his already red cheek and smiled painfully. "It means nothing to you, then. Tell me something before I finally let you go, I need to hear you tell me something... look me in the eyes and tell me I mean nothing to you from the start."_

_She diverted her gaze on the floor as he held her chin firmly._

_"Look at me and tell me I mean nothing to you and I'll let you go and never bother you again."_

_"Please let me go." Her eyes slowly filling with tears. "Please just let me go."_

_"I'll never let you go Pansy... not until you tell me I mean nothing to you."_

_Pansy's jaws and fist clenched, she looked up to him with much hurt and anger upon her raven orbs. "I do not and will never mean anything to me, you got that?! Now let me go!" She spat jerking hir arm from his gr _

**6-6-6**

Ron smiled as he held his wife closer to him. "You know what? You're the most beautiful woman I'v ever seen."

"Really now, Ronald... you don't seem to be honest about it, I mean, you seem to be seeing someone else when you tell me you love me."

"I love you so much, Hermione honey that I'll never look at any other woman." He smiled.

"How come every time you tell me that something always tells me that I''m not the one that you're seeing but her?"

"She's my past... I'll never love her more than I love you." He said.

**6-6-6**

_It was christmas eve, almost everyone had gone home... Ron decided to stay at Hogwarts and not spend this Christmas with his family, and instead he'd spend it with Pansy._

_Pansy walked excitedly towards an empty room, not being able to erase the smile on her face. "Ron..." She moaned as he planted a kiss upon her lips._

_"Merry christmas Pansy..." He smiled._

_"Merry christmas, too Ron." She smiled back pulling him close to her, and making their lips meet._

_Ron pulled out a velvet box from his robe and revealing it to be a silver neclace. "This is the only thing I could afford, it's not that much."_

_"I know it's not that much... but at least it's from you." she lovingly smiled and tugged her hair back._

_Ron smiled as he placed it around her pale neck and slightly kissing it and making her tremble all over. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it."_

_"You were?" She playfully smiled. "I'm not." She smirked._

_"Stop playing with me Ms. Parkinson." He snapped. "I might do something regretful."_

_"Okay, okay, okay..." she laughed raising her hand in surrender. "Don't be too uptight." _

**6-6-6**

Pansy's eyes danced with tears as she walked down the aisle. She was graceful and looked as if she were happy, as she passed the crowd, she heard someone whisper her name in the crowd. And as her eyes traveled from person to person, she finally saw him... the man that made her heart beat faster and slower at the same time, before...

The ceremonies went on and both the bride and groom were told to make their vows.

Draco was the one to go first, he smirked and held her arm tightly. "I love you Pansy, I always did... and now that you're going to be my property, I'm going to make sure that you don't feel another man's touch as long as you live... you never really loved me... I can tell, but the thing is that, I made you and now because of that, you gave up on the first person you truly loved. And that's what makes me happy."

Pansy frowned as his words slowly ate her. She smiled angrily at him as he smirked at her and gave her the microphone. "I want to make it clear that I love and I will always love, Ronald Weasley. And even if he's married to someone else now and he..." She paused. "He doesn't love me anymore..." She closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears from falling. "I still hope that he forgives me... most of all, I hate you Malfoy, I hate you from the bottom of my heart... and I sincerely hope you rot in hell." She spat.

Draco smirked forcing a kiss on her. "That was sweet honey..."

Pansy frowned and glared at the handsome deatheater as he placed the ring into her finger.

_**Pull the trigger for me baby,**_

_**Shot me in my frozen heart**_

_**Just set me free, honey**_

_**I just can't go on we're apart**_

**6-6-6**

Pansy made way way towards Hogwarts, it has been years since they graduated, but she just wants to see how the school is doing. It's still the same and different at the same time, she can't find the reason why she keeps on coming back to her alma mater. Maybe it because this was the place where her first love blossomed and her black heart first tasted true and warm love for the first and maybe only time. And as she walked across the halls, memories of something came back to her.

_Ron was a great rapper, no one can deny, not even Mafloy could deny that he was a talented singer... not only through his compositions but his golden voice as well... he'd go around the school singing the songs he composed and that too is how he courted the raven-haired Slytherin Ice Queen. But after she told him that he was just a bet, he requested for a day that he'd sing his newest song in front of everyone in the great hall and it shocked not only Hermione and Harry, but Malfoy and the others as well._

_He went in front and frowned. His face covered with fury and hate... and the song began..._

_**I love you girl why can't you see the sacrifice I did,**_

_**And girl, I know you know I'm now dying...**_

_**And I know I can't deny,**_

_**All this damned and freaky feeling that I know I cannot hide.**_

_**I just don't know what's left for me to do**_

_**I now don't know what's for me to say,**_

_**I gave my to heart to you oh babe**_

_**But you just gave it away,**_

_**You selfish drama queen,**_

_**I hope something goes back to you,**_

_**Coz of what you did, now I don't know what to do.**_

_**I can't deny I love you still but please just let me be**_

_**I hate you with all my heart I wish you'd just burn in hell.**_

_He stopped and bowed. Everyone was practically left speechless; they didn't know what to say about what he just said, he used to talk about how glad he was with his new found love and now he just told them that it was all over. What a fancy was of telling Pansy that he didn't apreciate what she did._

But that was past now, now he's the one left in the painful end. Yes, it hurt her as well, it's like she's dying as days pass by but at least now she knows that Ron heard her say that the pain inside her runs deeper than the deepest ocean.

**6-6-6**

At the night of their wedding she sang a song that for her was mariacle that she even had the talent to make one.

"I just wanna sing something from the bottom of my heart, I know I'm not as talented as Ronald here, but at least I just wanna give it a try... I made it myself, and this is how it goes..." She said strumming the string on her guitar.

_**Oh honey why can't you see?**_

_**What our distance is doing to me,**_

_**I wanna call you mine, I wanna wipe the tears from your eyes...**_

_**But we both have our different lives,**_

_**Oh baby, I love you more than song could ever express...**_

_**You came to me one faithful day,**_

_**I didn't see how much I loved you,**_

_**But boy now that I know, how I feel**_

_**You belong to someone else,**_

_**I know it's just too late,**_

_**For me to tell you this...**_

_**Oh boy I loved you long before,**_

_**I'll love you till I die,**_

_**I'll love you even if they take my life away.**_

She paused, not being able to stop her tears... she closed her eyes tightly and left the place, not wanting Ron to see how much hurt she felt.

**6-6-6**

Ron laid awake in the night, staring at the ceiling... he still loves her, he can't deny. He can't deny the fact that he still longed for her touch, but he can't show it anymore because both of them have their own lives now. He reached beside him wishing that she'd be the one there, but instead he found someone else... in the figure of Hermione. Pansy was the first girl he really loved, and he gave all that up coz he thought that she didn't love him, what a petty thing to do for someone like him.

And even though no words were spoken, they both know now that their love for each other will remain even if distance and time should over come their faiths.

Author's note: Well I know that it's no good, I'm still open for flames though. I just wanted to post it coz I worked so hard on this one.


End file.
